Vocalefheim : The Nine Worlds and The Door Our Promise
by rikascarlet37
Summary: /Start!/Semua orang mengatakan, kalau aku ini seorang putri yang selalu berbuat onar, nakal, dan Apa yang dikatakan itu memang benar, tapi entah mengapa saya kepikiran tentang ibuku/Sekuel dari Vocalefheim! Mind to RnR minna? :D / ...membuat saya jadi kontroversi hati/Kita akan bertemu dia lagi ...
1. The Princess of The Fairy

**A/N : Ini sekuel dari fic saya yang berjudul Vocalefheim. Sebagian sih ada (banyak) yang melibatkan fic saya sebelum ini. Jadi, dimohonkan untuk membaca fic saya sebelumnya. Bila malas untuk membuka, langsung aja ke utama. **

Rika : wahahaha, tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat ya. 4 bulan lagi akan tahun baru. Dan, selamat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia ke 68~~

Akarin : cepet amat lu bikin sekuelnya =3=

Rika : haha, iya. Selain itu, fic ini lebih ajaib, lebih aneh, dan lebih GaJe! Gara-gara, ada tokoh baru utama kita kali ini. Jadi...

Mizuki & Seth : _to the point~~_

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Tenang, fic ajaib ini milik Rika. Hanya saja, charanya kupinjamkan dari Yamaha.

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD kagak benar, OOT (bisa jadi :v), OOC, TYPO(s) berserakan, berantakan, dan sebagainya

**SUMMARY**

Semua orang mengatakan, kalau aku ini seorang putri yang selalu berbuat onar, nakal, dan sebagainya. Apa yang dikatakan itu memang benar, tapi entah mengapa saya kepikiran tentang ibuku.

**GENRE**

Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, slight of Humor (GARING!) dan sebagainya

**RATED**

T (Teen) tapi tergantung sih -,- #plak

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"Yahoo!" hari ini, hari yang tepat untuk keluar dari rumah dan bersenang-senang.

Di rumah benar-benar membosankan, hanya duduk, belajar, dan tak melakukan hal apapun. Karena aku begitu bosan dirumah, kuputuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, dan pergi menuju ke hutan. Tempat paling mengasyikan, walau tak banyak orang yang mau pergi ke hutan. Tapi, aku tetap bersikeras untuk menuju ke hutan. Karena, aku bisa bertemu dengan ras Dryard, lalu aku bisa bertemu dengan hewan-hewan yang unik, pokoknya sangat menyenangkan.

Dan di siang hari ini, aku akan memburu babi rusa untuk dijual ke temanku. Temanku meminta untuk memburu daging babi rusa, maka kuputuskan untuk menuju ke hutan dan melakukan pekerjaanku. Sekaligus melatih instingku.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri saya ya? Namaku Miku Hatsune, seorang putri dari kerajaan peri yang selalu berbuat onar. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh para pengawal dan pembantu dikerajaan. Memang, kenyataannya aku ini berbuat onar, dan dikenal paling nakal diantara saudara-saudaraku. Aku mempunyai dua adik kembar yang kelakuannya berbeda jauh dengan kelakuanku. Nama mereka adalah Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine. Walau aku tak mengerti, mengapa nama belakangku berbeda dengan saudaraku.

"Hehehe, tertangkap kau..."

Dan kali ini, aku sedang mengawasi babi rusa yang sedang makan rumput. Aku mengawasi babi rusa itu dari atas. Maka, kukeluarkan senjata yang biasanya aku pakai, busur dan anak panah. Aku menarik anak panahku dengan busurku dan mengarahkan ke babi rusa. Temanku menyuruhku untuk membawa babi rusa hidup-hidup. Yah, setidaknya begitu.

Setelah aku sudah membidik anak panahku ke babi rusa, maka kulepaskan busurku, tapi babi itu berhasil menghindar seranganku. Karena, ia sudah tahu kalau saya sedang mengincar nyawanya hanya dengan mengendusnya. Ah sial, sekarang dia malah lari dan kabur.

Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah. Ia hanya lari di sekitar hutan, maka kuputuskan untuk mengejarnya dengan berlari ke ranting pohon ke ranting lain. Babi rusa itu berlari dengan cepat, dan ia tahu saya sedang mengejarnya, karena ia mencium bauku. Disaat aku menginjak ke ranting pohon, tiba-tiba ranting pohon tersebut tak bisa menahan beratku dan aku jatuh.

"Aku tak akan kalah!" tapi, ditengah-tengah saya hampir menyentuh permukaan tanah, aku mengembangkan sayapku yang transparan dan terbang menuju babi rusa yang berlari cepat itu.

Sekali lagi, saya mengambil anak panahku dan membidik ke babi rusa dengan busurku, tentunya sambil terbang. Dan setelah aku membidik ke babi rusa, maka kulepaskan anak panahku dan meluncur mengenai sasaran yang tepat. Aku menembaki babi rusa itu ke pantatnya. Dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Akhirnya, tertangkap juga..." ucapku.

Saya menghentikan penerbanganku dan mendarat ke permukaan tanah dan berlari menuju ke babi rusa yang tak berdaya itu. Aku melihat babi rusa itu yang sepertinya nafas dia tak beraturan.

"Maafkan aku kawan, dunia memang kejam. Tapi, kau harus menerima kekalahanmu..." ucapku ke babi rusa itu.

Dan kumasukan babi rusa itu ke karung yang sudah kusiapkan, secara hidup-hidup. Dan tentunya, anak panah yang tadi kutembakan itu kukeluarkan dari tubuh dia.

Sebelum saya menuju ke kota, saya mengelap ujung anak panah yang baru ditembaki dengan kain. Benar-benar menjijikan sih, karena ternyata anak panah yang kutembakan tadi, menembus pantatnya hingga tinjanya menempel. Benar-benar menjijikan.

Setelah aku puas membersihkan, saya berangkat ke kota dengan jalan kaki. Tenang, tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu letak denah hutan ini, mungkin aku terlalu sering untuk mengunjungi ke hutan, sehingga aku hafal denahnya. Ah, sebelum menuju ke kota, aku harus menyamar dulu. Jika tidak, saya akan ketahuan dan di hukum oleh ayahku.

Aku mengeluarkan baju penyamaranku dari tas yang selalu kubawa. Kukeluarkan jubah, _eyepatch_, syal, dan kain. Kukenakan _eyepatch_ untuk menutupi irisku yang berwarna merah. Lalu, kukenakan kain yang berwarna hitam untuk menutupi wajahku dan kepalaku, kecuali mataku. Tak lupa juga, aku mengenakan syal berwarna _teal _dan terakhir aku mengenakan jubahku yang berwarna coklat. Aku memakai tudungku agar penyamarannya lebih sempurna dan pastinya tak akan dikenal oleh orang lain.

Akhirnya, aku menuju ke kota dengan penyamaran yang sempurna ini. Sangat banyak orang-orang berkumpul untuk membeli, menjual barang, dan tiap hari selalu seperti ini. Aku berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang, bahkan pengawal-pengawal yang selalu mencariku.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak kiriku dari belakang. Maka, ku lirik ke belakang, dan terdapat beberapa pengawal kerajaan.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya salah satu pengawal yang tadi menepuk pundakku.

"Entalah, lagipula apakah saya mengenalmu?" tanyaku pada pengawal.

"Eh?"

DUAK!

Tanpa segan, aku memukul pengawal kerajaan tersebut tepat di wajahnya. Itu pasti sakit. Setelah aku puas meninju, langsung saja aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hei! Jangan lari kau!" aku bisa mendengar teriakan pengawal itu. Tapi, aku tak peduli, langsung kabur saja.

Aku mencari toko senjata, tempat dimana temanku bekerja. Aku berlari sambil mencari toko senjata. Sangat banyak, toko senjata di kota ini. Ditambah lagi, kota ini benar-benar ramai sekali dikunjungi orang. Agar para pengawal sulit mencariku, saya bermain-main sedikit dengan pengawal.

Setelah menemukan toko senjata sekaligus rumah temanku, tanpa segan-segan saya masuk ke sana dengan aksi _rolling_.

CINGKLUNG!

"S-Selamat datang..."

Temanku pasti kaget melihat kedatanganku secara tiba-tiba. Langsung saja, aku bangkit dari aksiku dan membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang menempel di bajuku.

"Lily, sembunyikan aku," ucapku.

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan tak yakin, temanku yang memiliki rambut pirang itu berusaha menyembunyikanku dilantai dua. Aku pun tak segan-segan memasuki ruangan yang berada di lantai dua tersebut.

"Sementara, kau ada disini ya," ucap temanku.

BLAM!

Ternyata, ia menyembunyikanku di kamar dia. Aku melihat disekitar kamar dia, dan hanya mendapati sebuah bangku, tempat tidur, lilin, dan lemari. Sangat sederhana. Aku melirik ke jendela dan terdapat pengawal yang sedang mencariku. Haha, menyenangkan sekali mengerjai mereka. Tampak salah satu pengawal memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk berpencar. Padahal, aku berada di sini. Haha, benar-benar menyenangkan sekali.

CEKLEK!

"Maaf membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini,"

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok peri dengan tingginya seperti manusia membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Sesosok yang memiliki postur dewasa, rambut pirang serta memiliki iris berwarna _azure_ tersebut, adalah temanku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, saya menikmatinya," ucapku dengan sembari senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, mana hewan yang aku pesan?" tanya peri tersebut yang langsung ke intinya.

"Tenang, sudah kubius dengan dia. Dan ia cukup tenang di dalam karung ini. Walau sebenarnya, dia begitu berat..." Aku mengambil karung yang berisi babi rusa yang kutangkap. Entah, diapakan babi rusa malang itu.

"Memangnya, kau mau apakan dengan babi ini?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya kenalan untuk meminta memasak sesuatu dengan daging babi rusa. Karena banyak orang yang sulit menangkap babi rusa, maka kuputuskan untuk memintamu untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini." Jawab dia. "Dan, maafkan aku kalau kau sampai dikejar-kejar pengawalmu." Lanjut dia.

"Ah, kau tak perlu memaafkan aku, Lily. Lagipula, di rumah, aku tak punya kerjaan. Aku sudah biasa menghadapi seperti ini," ucapku sambil menghibur dia yang kelihatannya begitu suram. "Tunggu dulu! Darimana kau tahu kalau aku dikejar-kejar pengawal?" tanyaku yang baru menyadari kalau temanku mengatakan aku dikejar-kejar oleh pengawal kerajaanku.

"Tadi, pengawalmu mengunjungi ke tempatku dan ia membeli senjata. Katanya sih untuk menangkap pemuda asing,"

Tunggu dulu! Yang dimaksud dengan pemuda asing itu saya!? Memangnya, aku ini laki-laki apa? Apa mungkin penyamaranku yang terlalu misterius hingga salah sangka? Ah, lupakan sajalah.

"Lalu, saya tahu yang dimaksud dengan pemuda asing itu adalah kamu. Karena, penyamaranmu yang terlalu sempurna itu membuat salah sangka. Serta, bila kau memakai penutup mulut, suaramu seperti laki-laki," lanjut dia.

Eh, emangnya suaraku mirip laki-laki ya? Perasaan suaraku biasa-biasa saja. Ternyata, dunia itu benar-benar aneh ya.

"Karena kau sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik, akan kuberikan uang padamu,"

Ia melempari tiga kepingan emas ke arahku. Dan aku menangkap kepingan itu dengan satu tangan. Dan ternyata, ia memberikan 3 kepingan 500 Gibel.

"Hei! Ini tidak adil! Kenapa aku hanya diberikan 500 Gibel!?" bentakku.

"Baik-baik, aku mengerjaimu. Ini sisanya..." ternyata, ia menyembunyikan sisanya di kantung bajunya.

Ia memberikan kantung kecil yang isinya beberapa kepingan emas. Atau lebih tepatnya, sangat banyak. Aku membuka kantung itu dan berisi kepingan emas yang banyak. Kira-kira jika ditotalkan, menjadi 10.000 Gibel.

"Oke, terima kasih, Lily." Ucapku.

"Sama-sama..." balas dia sembari senyumannya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dia dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tapi, sebelum itu, kulihat sebuah lukisan kecil yang sudah dipajang, berisi keluarga yang harmonis. Ah, rupanya keluarganya Lily. Dilukisannya, terdapat seorang bapak yang tubuhnya kecil, serta wanita yang berporos cantik, yang lebih tinggi dari bapak itu ataupun seorang anak kecil yang memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang.

"Ng... Lily, apa itu ayah dan ibumu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke lukisan kecil.

"Ah iya, benar. Tapi, mereka sudah tiada lagi..." jawab dia. "Mereka pergi ke penjaga Pintu Perjanjian yang letaknya sangat jauh. Aku ditinggalkan mereka sejak saya kecil. Akhirnya, aku dititipkan oleh kakekku. Aku belajar menempa besi dan membuat senjata-senjata dari ayahku dan kakekku. Setelah kakekku meninggal, ayah dan ibuku masih belum kunjung pulang. Hingga kini pun mereka belum pulang..." ucap dia sambil memperhatikan lukisan kecil itu.

"Boleh saya tahu, kenapa orang tuamu pergi ke penjaga Pintu Perjanjian?" tanyaku pada Lily.

"Mereka ingin tahu, ras seperti apa aku ini. Karena, ayahku seorang ras Gnome dan ibuku ras Buccas. Rata-rata, ras Gnome seperti ras Dwarf bukan? Mereka kerdil, begitu pula dengan ayahku. Ibuku yang seorang ras Buccas, menyamar jadi roh dan menjaga pertambangan di dunia manusia. Mereka ingin tahu, ras apa aku ini..." jawab dia sambil memeluk lukisan kecil itu.

Aku merasa kasihan pada Lily. Orang tua dia meninggalkannya pada ia saat masih kecil. Tapi, entah mengapa, rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku. Ibuku meninggalkan aku pada saat saya masih sangat kecil. Itupun aku masih belajar berbicara. Jika aku mengingat wajah ibuku, aku hanya bisa melihat lukisan yang dipajang di kerajaan. Tapi, aku ingin bertemu ibu secara langsung. Dan terlebihi lagi, aku pun tak tahu, ras apa sebenarnya aku ini...

"Oh ya, hari ini sudah sore. Apa kau tak pulang?"

Gawat! Kalau sudah sore, aku bakalan di cari-cari oleh ayahku dan dimarahi. Dengan bergegas, aku mengenakan tudungku dan pamit pada Lily. Segera, aku keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat-cepat.

"Sudah dulu ya, Lily. Nanti saya main-main ke rumahmu." Ucapku.

* * *

**Author POV**

* * *

"Kemana sih, kakak? Dari siang ia nggak ketemu-ketemu. Ditambah lagi, ini sudah sore," gadis berambut pirang, serta mengenakan pita putih di kepalanya mencari-cari seseorang. Ya, seseorang itu adalah Miku Hatsune.

"Entalah, lagipula ia dikenal dengan putri dari kerajaan peri yang selalu berbuat onar," ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang juga ikut-ikut mencari kakak tertuanya.

"Haaah... andai aku tak punya kakak yang seperti itu. Hidupku bakal tenang..." gumam gadis berambut pirang itu hingga terdengar adik kembarnya.

"Oi! Jangan katakan yang aneh-aneh, Rin!" bentak pemuda berambut pirang kepada kakak kembarnya yang bernama Rin Kagamine.

"Ya ya, aku bercanda kok, Len." Ucap Rin Kagamine dengan asal-asalan pada adik kembarnya yang bernama Len Kagamine. "Lagipula, kau berpikiran seperti itu, bukan?" tanya Rin.

"I-iya sih. Tapi, aku tidak mengharapkan seperti itu. Aku hanya berharap kalau sifat asli kakak itu dihilangkan, Rin." Ucap Len.

"Tapi itu sama saja, Len," ucap Rin yang menegaskan kalau harapan Rin sama seperti harapan Len.

"Itu beda, Rin," ucap Len yang tak mau kalah dengan kakak kembarnya.

"Sama, Len!"

"Beda, Rin!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

Dan akhirnya, pertengkaran antar kakak-adik kembar pun dimulai. Perdebatan mulut seperti ini, sudah biasa di kalangan kakak-adik. Dan pertengkaran yang cukup lama itu, tiba-tiba salah satu _maid_ yang memiliki rambut pirang itu menghentikan aksi pertengkaran itu.

"Sudah, hentikan aksi pertengkaran ini, Rin! Len!" ucap pembantu itu sambil menarik telinga Rin dan Len.

"Akh! Sakit, Neru! Lepaskan!" teriak Len.

"Daripada kalian ribut dengan hal sepele, lebih baik kalian pergi untuk menuju ke ruang makan. Yang Mulia dan putri pembuat onar itu sudah menunggu kalian!" seru pembantu yang bernama Neru Akita.

"Eh? Kakak sudah kembali?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Sudah, kalian menuju ke ruang makan sana!" perintah Neru pada dua adik kembar itu.

"Cih, iya deh..." akhirnya, Rin dan Len berjalan lunglai menuju ke ruang makan.

Gadis pembantu itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu, harus berbuat apa. Lagipula, ia adalah pelayannya Rin dan Len. Walau cukup sulit untuk mengurusi dua anak kembar itu, tapi ia menikmatinya.

Diruang makan...

"Kak, kau sudah kembali? Kau habis darimana?" tanya Rin pada Miku.

"Ah, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja kok, Rin," ucap gadis remaja itu yang memiliki mata _heterochromia_.

"Kau bohong." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan muka datar.

"Aku tidak bohong, Len!" bentak Miku.

"Apa yang dikatakan Len itu benar, Miku..." seorang laki-laki yang beda dari yang lain, yaitu tak mempunyai sayap, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kau bohong kan, Miku?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Karena laki-laki itu adalah seorang ayahnya Miku, Rin, dan Len, dengan terpaksa Miku harus jujur.

"Cih, sebenarnya saya jalan-jalan sih..." gumam Miku. "Saya kabur dari rumah," ucap Miku dengan tegas.

"HAH!?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan, baik pelayan, maupun pembantu, semuanya begitu terkejut apa yang dikatakan oleh Miku. Yap, Miku mengatakan kebenaran dan semua orang pun terkejut.

"Kakak! Kenapa kau sampai segitunya!?" tanya Rin pada kakak tertuanya.

"Tenang saja, lagipula itu bukan pertama kalinya, kok. Aku sudah berkali-kali kabur dari rumah," akibat ucapan Miku yang asal-asalan, semua orang yang ada disana lebih terkejut lagi, atau mungkin _shock_.

"Kakak!" Rin dan Len menendam amarah. Mereka benar-benar marah. Kenapa? Karena, orang-orang pada khawatir pada tindakan Miku itu benar-benar kelewatan itu.

"Sudalah, lebih baik kalian makan dengan tenang. Tempat ini bukan tempat untuk berkelahi. Jika kalian mau berkelahi, selesaikan makan kalian." Ucap lelaki berambut biru yang bernama Kaito Shion itu sambil mengelap sendoknya. Lho? Kok cuma sendok?

"Cih, lain kali akan kubalas kau, kak." Gumam Len dengan mata menyeringai ke arah kakak tertuanya. Miku hanya santai saja dan menunggu hidangan dari pelayannya. Seolah hal yang tadi itu terlupakan.

"Kali ini makanannya apa, Haku?" tanya Miku pada pelayannya Miku yang bernama Haku Yowane.

"Ng... sebenarnya, kalau Anda tidak melakukan tindakan seperti itu lagi, Anda akan mendapatkan soup dengan diirisi daun bawang. Tapi, kali ini... ng..." Miku yang melihat wajah pelayan yang kelihatan menyembunyikan sesuatu, membuat ia bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya..." ucap Miku dengan menghela nafas.

Akhirnya, para pelayan membawakan sebuah makanan. Rin mendapatakan soto dengan jeruk nipis, (lho?) lalu Len mendapatkan _Banana Sunday, _(lho?) dan makanan Miku adalah...

"Maaf putri, tapi ini kehendak Yang Mulia. Selamat menikmati." Ucap pelayan itu sambil membuka tudung makanan.

Dan dibalik tudung makanan itu, Miku mendapatkan semur jengkol! (mulai ngawur!)

Gadis berambut _teal _itu hanya memperhatikan makanan itu dengan pandangan apa-apaan-ini, hingga ia merasa tak nafsu untuk makan. Ia ingin makan, tapi karena semur jengkol adalah makanan paling ia tidak sukai, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja makan.

BRAK!

"Ng? Ada apa Miku?" tanya ayahnya yang sedang makan _ice cream _rasa buah-buahan. (tambah ngawur!)

"Jangan bercanda, yah!" bentak Miku pada ayahnya.

Semuanya menjadi hening, dan sunyi. Tak ada yang mau berbicara bahkan satu huruf pun. Semuanya terdiam sejenak, akibat Miku menggebrak meja ditambah lagi ia membentak cukup keras hingga satu ruangan yang besar itu terdengar.

"Kenapa kalian enaknya makan dengan tenangnya, sedangkan saya makan dengan semur jengkol! Hah!?" tanya Miku. "Lagipula, apa maksud semuanya ini!?" lanjut Miku dengan penuh amarah.

"Karena kau itu selalu berbuat onar, Miku! Lagipula, kau seharusnya pantas mendapatkan hukuman! Kau masih beruntung mendapatkan hukuman ringan!" ucap ayahnya Miku yang bernama Kaito itu, sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bagiku, ini hukuman paling kejam!" bentak Miku yang tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau mau melawan ayahmu, Miku!?" tanya Kaito pada anaknya dengan muka yang paling sangar dari sangar.

Akhirnya, Miku Hatsune pun terpojok. Ia tak bisa melawan ayahnya. Karena, ayahnya seorang raja, ditambah lagi ia paling di hormati dari yang lain. Karena tak mau mengambil masalah, akhirnya ia berbalik menuju ke kamarnya.

"Teserah..."

"Kakak!" panggilan adiknya Miku, tak membuat hati Miku tergertak. Ia masih tetap berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, diikuti pelayannya Miku –Haku Yowane.

"Sudah, biarkan saja, Rin, Len. Kalian berdua makanlah dengan tenang." Ucap Kaito pada anak-anaknya.

Akhirnya, Kaito, Rin, dan Len melanjutkan makan tanpa Miku. Dan juga tanpa ibunya Rin, Len, dan Miku.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"Haku, bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku?" tanyaku pada Haku untuk memohon menjauhi dariku.

"T-tapi putri..."

Haaah... sepertinya, aku diuji kesabaran. Aku menghentikan langkahku sebelum aku memegang ganggangan kamarku. Aku berbalik ke arah Haku dan menatapnya. Aku menghela nafas dengan panjang sebelum saya berbicara.

"Haku, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Lagipula, kau hanya mempersulit keadaan. Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku ini putri yang selalu bikin onar?" tanyaku pada Haku.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, Haku tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kalau Anda itu selalu berbuat onar, tapi, aku ini tetap pelayanmu. Tugasku adalah melayani Anda dengan sepenuh hati," ucap dia. "Lagipula, kau benar-benar mirip seperti Paduka Titania, saat kau marah."

Tunggu dulu! Paduka Titania? Bukannya, Titania adalah sebutan ibuku? Haku tahu ibuku?

"Haku, bisakah kita berbicara lebih lama lagi?" tanyaku pada Haku sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"B-Boleh saja..." Jawab dia.

Maka, aku mengajak Haku ke kamarku. Kamarku yang besar dan lebar, berisikian tempat tidur yang besar, lemari, bangku, dan beranda. Tidak begitu mewah sekali, sih. Aku mengajak Haku ke beranda. Tempat itulah, tempat yang paling kusukai. Biasanya, aku selalu berdiam disana. Aku duduk di pembatas pagar yang terbuat dari beton itu. Dan Haku pun duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan di beranda.

"Kau tahu ibuku?" tanyaku pada Haku.

"I-iya. Saya sebenarnya sudah lama mengabdi ibumu. Dulu, saya menjadi pelayan ibumu. Selain itu..."

"Selain itu apa?" tanyaku yang masih penasaran.

"Selain itu, sebelum ibumu menikahi ayahmu, ibumu masih mempunyai suami lamanya,"

Apa? Jadi, ayahku adalah suami keduanya ibuku? Kenapa jadi begini? Lalu, bagaimana bisa?

"Tapi, suami lama ibumu dianggap sudah meninggal, akibat pertarungan dengan ayahmu,"

Aku makin tak mengerti apa situasinya. Apa mungkin, ayahku mau menikahi ibuku, tapi, ditentang oleh suaminya? Lalu, ayah bertarung dengan ayah simpananku?

"Lalu, ibuku sekarang ada dimana?" tanyaku pada Haku.

Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Haku tertekan dan tak mau membicarakan lagi tentang ibuku. Tapi, aku ingin tahu kebenarannya.

"J-Jangan sampai Yang Mulia tahu rahasia ini. Sebenarnya, Yang Mulia tak mau membicarakan tentang ini, tapi..." ia mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Dan aku makin penasaran.

"... Ibumu... menghilang disaat adik-adikmu melahirkan."

Eh?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Miku : Yang kau maksudkan itu aku, bukan? -_-

Rika : Whoa! Muncul tiba-tiba. Kamu nggak sendiri kok. Noh, gara-gara mereka, fic ini makin ajaib, aneh, sarap bin GaJe *nunjuk Rin dan Len*

Rin & Len : -_-

**Adakah yang mau menyumbangkan review pada _Ahothor _yang sarap, aneh nan GaJe ini? :)**


	2. The Beginning of Journey

Rika : hanya satu ya? Ah, biarlah, yang terpenting lanjut~~ -.-

Miku : _enjoy it_~~ :D

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid yang terpenting, bukan milik siapa-siapa, tapi milik Yamaha

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD kagak benar, TYPO(s) (mungkin ya -.-), berantakan, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Author POV**

* * *

**_Flashback: ON_**

"OEK! OEK! OEK!"

Suara tangisan bayi itu, memang berasal dari bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Tapi, tidak hanya satu, melainkan kembar. Tetapi, mereka berbeda kelamin. Meskipun begitu, sang ibu senang melihat anak-anaknya yang sehat. Anak kembar tersebut, memiliki dua sayap masing-masing yang berwarna putih, memiliki dua sepasang iris berwarna _azure_, dua sepasang telinga panjang, serta memiliki rambut pirang yang sama.

"Bayi yang sehat..." ucap sang ibu itu.

"Yang kanan ini, kunamakan Rin Kagamine... sedangkan yang kiri, kunamakan Len Kagamine... hah... hah..." lanjut ibu itu sambil nafas terengah-engah.

Ia benar-benar senang sekali melihat anak kembar yang sehat. Begitu sangat melelahkan, menyakitkan, dan bertaruh nyawa. Meskipun begitu, ia begitu bersyukur mendapatkan anugerah anak kembar dengan kondisi sehat.

"P-Paduka Titania! A-Anda...!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut begitu terkejut melihat Paduka Titania yang juga seorang ibu. Terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa, yaitu butiran-butiran cahaya emas melayang di udara berasal dari tubuhnya Paduka Titania. Satu-persatu bagian tubuhnya menghilang.

"Begitu... sepertinya... giliranku selanjutnya untuk menyeimbangkan kesembilan dunia ini..." gumam Paduka Titania dengan wajah senyumannya.

BRAK!

"MEIKO!" seorang laki-laki berambut biru mendobrak pintu dengan kerasnya. Begitu ia melihat istrinya yang seorang Titania, ia begitu terkejut melihat tubuh istrinya menghilang sebagian.

"A-Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu? Kenapa?" tanya Kaito yang sedang berjalan menuju istrinya.

"Aku dipanggil... untuk menyeimbangkan dunia..." ucap Titania itu.

"M-Menyeimbangkan dunia? Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara detail. Tapi setidaknya, aku mohon, tolong... jagalah Miku serta Rin dan Len..." ucap Titania yang sudah hampir kehilangan wajahnya.

"T-Tidak! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku! Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu! Aku sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu!" seru pemuda itu dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit tetesan air mata.

"Kaito... aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu... aku tidak akan menyesali apa yang aku pilih. Jadi..."

Belum menyempatkan mengatakan kata-kata terakhir, Paduka Titania sudah tersapu habis oleh butiran-butiran cahaya emas. Dan meninggalkan suaminya –Kaito.

"MEIKOOOOOOO!"

Dua hari setelah Paduka Titania menghilang...

Langit menangis, begitupula dengan orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di depan makam nisan. Begitu deras hingga orang-orang tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Gadis kecil dengan berambut _teal_ melihat makam nisan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menggenggam kuat pada tangan ayahnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru.

"Ibu 'emana?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menatap ayahnya yang kelihatannya raut wajah lelaki berambut biru itu benar-benar depresi berat.

"Ibu sudah tidak ada lagi, nak..." ucap Kaito.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini..." salah satu pemuda yang berambut _teal _itu mengatakan dengan tatapan serius. "Aku... akan pergi menuju penjaga Pintu Perjanjian." Lanjut dia.

"T-Tapi Mikuo. Perjalanannya sangat panjang jika Anda menuju penjaga Pintu Perjanjian. Selain itu –"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Nasihat yang diberikan oleh peri yang tingginya hanya 15 cm itu tak ada gunanya. Lelaki bernama Mikuo Hatsune benar-benar serius apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku sudah muak tinggal di istana ini. Lebih baik, aku akan pergi dari sini!" ucap dia sembari berbalik.

"M-Mikuo! Tunggu!" peri dengan rambut berwarna biru langit serta bertubuh kecil itu mengikuti majikannya yang bernama Mikuo Hatsune.

_"Gakupo kemana sih? Dia tak kunjung-kunjung juga..." _batin Kaito dengan sedikit kesal.

Disisi lain...

"Ibu cemana?" gadis kecil berambut hijau daun muda itu bertanya dengan bahasa yang tidak fasih, pada lelaki berambut ungu.

"Ibu... sudah tak ada lagi..." ucap lelaki berambut ungu dengan raut wajah depresi berat.

**_Flashback: OFF_**

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"... begitulah..."

Setelah pelayanku mengatakan semuanya, sekarang aku mengerti. Tapi, aku begitu terkejut apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayan yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih itu. Aku termenung sesaat dan berpikir sesuatu. Dan setelah aku berpikir matang, aku mempunyai ide hingga aku berdiri dari tempatku.

"Kemungkinan besar, ibumu berada di tangan sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian. Sehingga –"

"Itu dia!"

"I... Itu apa?" pelayanku yang bernama Haku Yowane pasti bertanya tentang apa yang kumaksudkan.

"Aku akan mencari ibu! Aku yakin dia masih hidup, Haku! Aku bisa merasakan di naluriku!" ucapku dengan semangat.

"T-Tapi putri, Anda jangan melakukan tindakan sangat nekat!" seru dia.

"Tapi, aku sudah melakukan hal-hal nekat sebelumnya," ucapku dengan muka datar.

"Tidak boleh, putri! Perjalanan menuju penjaga Pintu Perjanjian sangat sulit. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa kembali dari perjalanan menantang itu!" seru dia.

Ah, benar juga, Lily pernah mengatakan padaku kalau orang tuanya tak kunjung-kunjung kembali. Apa yang dimaksud Haku adalah, aku akan bernasib sama seperti orang tuanya Lily.

"Tapi aku yakin, Haku," ucapku. "Walaupun banyak orang melarang ke sana, tapi hatiku tak akan berubah. Karena, aku adalah seorang putri. Dan aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa. Dan aku yakin, aku bisa mengembalikan ibu tanpa cidera sedikit pun." Ucapku dengan tatapan serius.

Hening, setelah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Haku turun tangan untuk berbicara.

"Anda memang, benar-benar mirip seperti Paduka Titania. Mempunyai keyakinan yang tetap. Baiklah jika Anda mengatakan seperti itu. Lakukan apa yang Anda suka, putri." Ucap dia sembari senyuman yang khas.

Aku begitu senang apa yang dikatakan oleh Haku. Ia mengijinkan aku untuk melakukan petualangan yang sebenarnya. Petualangan yang aku nanti-nantikan, petualang yang selalu tantangan yang belum pernah kutemui. Langsung saja, aku melompat dan memeluk Haku, hingga kami terjatuh.

"Terima kasih, Haku. Kau sudah seperti ibuku sendiri..." ucapku sambil berbisik pada dia.

Keesokan harinya...

"Rin! Len! Bangun!" aku membangunkan dua adikku yang sedikit kubenci. Tapi, melihat adik-adikku tertidur pulas, mereka benar manis seperti bayi.

"Rin! Len! Bangun! Sudah pagi!" ucapku sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mereka.

Tak ada respon. Mereka benar-benar tidur pulas. Dengan terpaksa, aku membuka gorden di kamar mereka yang tertutup. Begitu aku membuka gorden, cahaya matahari menyilaukanku. Tapi setidaknya, ini bisa membantu mereka bangun.

"Ng? Kak, tutup aja gordennya, silau..." ah, pemuda berambut pirang itu ternyata sudah bangun.

"Ini sudah siang, apa kalian masih tetap tidur pulas seperti itu?" tanyaku pada adik-adikku.

"Guru yang mengajar kami menyuruh kami berlibur. Jadi, aku bisa tidur sepuasnya..."

Haaah, walau mereka manis, tapi tetap saja sifatnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku berjalan ke tempat tidurnya adik-adikku dan menarik selimut yang mereka pakai dan buang ke lantai.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" adikku yang bernama Len Kagamine pun membentakku, hanya karena menarik selimut?

"Aku mau berbicara enam mata pada kalian." Ucapku. Oh ya, kalian pasti bingung, kenapa aku mengucapkan enam mata, bukan empat mata. Karena, empat mata, sudah _mainstream_ (Hei!)

Akhirnya, adik-adikku yang bernama Rin dan Len itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di meja yang sudah disediakan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau bicara pada kami?" tanya Len.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan ayah, Rin, Len. Karena, aku akan pergi menuju penjaga Pintu Perjanjian," ucapku dengan ketus.

"APA!?" mereka benar-benar terkejut apa yang kukatakan, hingga mata mereka terbelak.

"Tentu saja dengan kalian berdua. Aku ingin kalian ikut denganku." Ucapku dengan muka datar.

"Apa kau sudah gila, kak? Tak ada orang yang bisa kembali setelah menuju penjaga Pintu Perjanjian!" seru Rin. "Iya. Aku dengar, sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian kemungkinan besar dia akan mengutuk bila ada yang berani-beraninya pergi ke Pintu Perjanjian!" sahut Len.

"Tapi, kita tak akan tahu sebelum kita coba. Bisa jadi, sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian itu baik. Bisa jadi juga, orang yang sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian, diterkam oleh binatang buas." Ucapku dengan muka datar. "Selain itu, kemungkinan besar, ibu berada di tangan sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian. Apa kalian ingin bertemu dengan ibu?" tanyaku.

Pertanyaanku ini pasti membuat Rin dan Len antusias. Mereka bertatapan sebentar dan menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Aku ikut, kak." Sahut Rin.

"Kalau bicara soal ibu, aku pasti ikut!"

Tampak mereka berdua sangat antusias dan bersemangat, hingga Len bangkit dari duduknya. Aku benar-benar lega, walau mereka benar-benar menyebalkan, ternyata mereka tak buruk juga.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus siapkan rencana." Ucapku pada mereka berdua.

* * *

**Author POV**

* * *

Lelaki berambut biru itu memandang lukisan perempan berambut coklat pendek dengan memegang sebuah busur. Busur dengan berwarna merah dan biru serta diukir dengan mendetail. Perempuan berambut coklat itu, memakai baju yang tradisional dengan atasan berwarna putih sedangkan bawahan yang memakai rok panjang yang dipotong di bagian sisi kanannya hingga terlihat pahanya, yang juga berwarna putih.

_"Apa aku ini ayah yang buruk, Meiko? Aku bahkan membuat anak kesayanganmu, Miku, membenciku. Apa yang harus kulakukan_?" batin dia sambil menatap lukisan cantik itu.

Disisi lain...

"Kata guru, jika kau bertemu dengan sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian berada di Yggdrasil. Lebih tepatnya, di dunia antara dunia Vanaheim, Asgard dan Vocalefheim." Ucap Len sambil memunjukan gambar sebuah pohon dengan cabang-cabangnya serta daun menggambarkan sebuah dunia.

"Ng... Vanaheim dan Asgard itu dunia apa? Aku hanya tahu dunia Vocalefheim dan Midgard," ucap perempuan berambut _teal _yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Yggdrasil adalah pohon yang menghubungkan kesembilan dunia. Mulai dari atas, dunia Asgard, lalu bawahnya dunia Vanaheim, dilanjutkan dunia Vocalefheim, lalu dunia Midgard, dunia Jötunheimr, dunia Svartálfheim, dunia Niddhavellir, dunia Niflheim, dan terakhir dunia Muspellheim." Jawab Len dengan jelas.

"Dunia Vanaheim adalah dunia para golongan dewa tinggi, seperti Poseidon, Zeus, dan sebagainya. Dunia Vanaheim adalah dunia para golongan dewa kecil, letaknya berdekatan dengan lingkungan dunia Vanaheim." Ujar Rin dengan penjelasan yang mendetail.

"Dan kita berada di dunia Vocalefheim, dunia para Elf dengan golongan ras berbagai macam." Ucap Miku dengan menunjukan daun pohon yang menggambarkan dunia mereka. "Yosh! Kita kunjungi saja kesembilan dunia itu," ucap Miku dengan semangat.

"Jangan bercanda, kakak!"

DUAK!

Tiba-tiba, Len meninju pipi kanan Miku dengan kekuatan penuh hingga Miku terhempas dan menabrak dinding kamar. Miku yang bisa merasakan kesakitan di pipinya, hanya mengelus-ngelus pipi kanannya yang hampir bengkak, akibat tinjunya Len.

"Len! Apa-apaan kau ini!? Seenaknya meninju kakakmu!" sahut Miku dengan raut wajah orang yang sedang marah.

"Kalau kita kunjungi seluruh kesembilan dunia, akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Kita tak tahu perbedaan waktunya dengan dunia ini dengan dunia lain. Selain itu, menemukan sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian itu sulit." Ucap Len dengan melipatkan tangannya.

"Kalau kesulitan mencari sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian, terpaksa kita mengunjungi ke sembilan dunia itu," ucap Miku sambil bangkit dari duduknya serta masih mengeluskan pipi kanannya yang sedikit bengkak.

"Aku setuju dengan ide kakak," sahut Rin dengan menundukan kepalanya sedikit dan memegang dagunya layaknya orang pintar, minum terima angin. #plak

"Lagipula, kata guru, belum tentu juga dia berada di tengah-tengah tiga dunia itu. Karena, ia berpindah terus-menerus, untuk melihat kondisi kesembilan dunia ini. Tapi beliau mengatakan, ia belum pernah mengunjungi dunia Vocalefheim sebelumnya." Ucap Rin dengan akhir-akhirannya menatap kakaknya dengan muka datar.

"Ya sudah, kita akan kunjungi ke sembilan dunia itu. Pertama-tama, kita akan kunjungi dunia para manusia, Midgard." Ucap Miku dengan ketus.

"Sebelum kalian mengunjungi dunia manusia, pertama-tama kalian harus mencari peri dengan keturunan ras Gwageth Anoon yang bernama Gumi."

Tiba-tiba saja, perempuan berambut putih panjang, muncul tiba-tiba disaat-saat suasana sedang seru.

"H-Haku!?" dan tentu saja, Miku begitu terkejut dengan tindakan pelayannya.

"Miku, kau masih mengenakan _pendant_ itu bukan?" tanya Haku pada Miku.

"Oh, _pendant _yang diberi oleh ibu? Aku masih memakainya, kok. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Jika kalian menghilangkan _pendant _itu, kalian tak akan bisa kembali ke dunia kalian, **selamanya**." Ucap Haku dengan menekan kata terakhirnya. "Selain itu, jika kalian sudah berada di dunia lain, carilah orang-orang ini. Mereka adalah kunci untuk menuju sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian. Karena, mereka tahu tentang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian dan Pintu Perjanjian." Ucap Haku sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan.

Miku pun menerima gulungan tersebut. Dan disaat ia membuka gulungan tersebut, terdapat beberapa tulisan yang sepertinya tulisan itu adalah nama-nama orang yang dicari.

"Hmmm... berarti, jika kita menuju dunia manusia, orang yang kita cari adalah Lenka..." gumam Miku.

"Selain itu, kalian bawalah senjata-senjata kalian. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diluar sana, kemungkinan besar, kalian akan berhadapan dengan monster ataupun hewan liar. Dan satu permohonan lagi..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku pada Haku yang menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Kumohon, bawalah ibumu hidup-hidup. Dunia ini masih membutuhkan ibumu." Ucap Haku.

"Tentu saja. Karena, kami juga membutuhkan ibu. Benar bukan, Rin, Len?" tanya Miku pada adik-adiknya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibu." Ucap Rin.

Pelayan Miku yang memiliki iris berwarna merah rubi itu, tersenyum dan memandang dengan lembut. _"Paduka, andai saja Paduka melihat anak Anda saat ini. Aku yakin, Anda pasti senang melihatnya..._" batin Haku.

"Kita akan berangkat malam ini, Rin, Len. Siapkan senjata-senjata kalian, gulungan, dan yang terpenting adalah daun bawang!" seru Miku dengan antusias.

"Enak saja! Yang terpenting adalah jeruk, tahu!" seru Rin.

"Kalian itu salah semua. Yang paling penting adalah, PISANG!" seru Len dengan meriakan kata terakhirnya.

"Monyet lu!" ejek Rin dan Miku. Dan pastinya, ejekan kakakknya serta kakak kembarnya itu menyakitkan, hingga Len ngambek di pojokan.

"Kalian semua, jangan lupa apa yang saya katakan. Pertama-tama, kalian carilah gadis keturunan Gwageth Anoon yang bernama Gumi. Aku yakin, dia tahu tentang Pintu Perjanjian." Ucap Haku.

"Oke!" seru mereka bertiga.

Disaat-saat kebahagiaannya, ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan. Seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa, melainkan ayahnya mereka sendiri, tanpa mereka ketahui.

_"Sepertinya, awal perjalanan sebenarnya baru dimulai_..." batin pemuda itu yang bernama Kaito Shion.

Disisi lain...

"Ibu... aku akan membawakanmu pulang, apapun yang terjadi. Serta, aku pasti bisa menggunakan pedang legenda yang selama ini diceritakan oleh ayah dan ibu, Excalibur."

Gadis berambut hijau muda itu memandang lukisan ibunya yang memiliki rambut yang berbeda dengan anaknya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda serta panjang. Ia menggenggam pedang katana dengan sarung berwarna hitam yang diikat oleh rantai berwarna putih.

_"Gumi..." _ pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang sama seperti gadis bernama Gumi itu, hanya memandang dengan perasaan tidak yakin. Ada satu hal yang menganggu di pikirannya. Entah, apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Kemungkinan besar, cerita ini lebih panjang, bisa jadi lebih dari 20 chapter. Tapi, semoga saja chapternya nggak banyak-banyak, karena aku sedang menderita penyakit yang biasanya sudah tertanam di tubuh manusia, yaitu MALAS! XD #plak**

**Oh ya, sebenarnya kesembilan dunia itu kuambil dari Mitologi Nordik, (Mitologi Eropa Utara) hanya saja dunia Alfheim kuubah menjadi Vocalefheim. Untuk lebih lanjut lagi, tanyakan saja pada paman Wikipedia :D (Ain't nobody got time for that, dude :v)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE? ONEGAI?**


	3. Too Fast to Meet

Rika : ehm, _gomen'ne minna, _akhir-akhir ini saya cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi...

Mizuki & Miku : lanjut~~

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Hanya tiga kata yang saya ingin kuucapkan, 'Vocaloid milik Yamaha'

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD kagak bener, TYPO(s) bertebaran maupun berserakan, berantakan, dan sebagainya~~

* * *

**Author POV**

Dan pada akhirnya, ketiga anak kerajaan peri itu akan merencanakan untuk pergi ke sembilan dunia. Dan mereka akan pergi menuju ke dunia Midgard, dunia para manusia hidup di sana, atau lebih tepatnya, bumi. Tapi, sebelum itu, mereka akan menemui peri ras Gwageth Anoon yang bernama Gumi.

Mereka akan kabur dari rumah pada malam hari. Dan rencana untuk pergi ke ke sembilan dunia itu, terdengar oleh ayah mereka. Tapi, mereka tak mengetahui, bahwa ayahnya mendengarkan rencana untuk kabur.

Dan tentunya, ayahnya tak akan membiarkan seperti itu. Maka, ayahnya Miku, Rin, dan Len yang biasa disebut Oberon, memperintahkan pada pengawalnya untuk tak membiarkan anak-anaknya kabur dengan secepatnya.

Dan alasan untuk pergi menuju ke sembilan dunia adalah, mereka ingin menemui sang penjaga Pintu Perjanjian untuk menemui ibu mereka. Mereka ingin bertemu secara langsung. Dan mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Malam harinya...

"Rin, Len, kalian sudah siap?" tanya perempuan berambut _teal _pada adik-adiknya.

"S-Sudah sih..." ucap gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan tatapan tidak yakin ke kakak tertuanya.

"Tapi, kenapa kakak mengenakan seperti itu?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang yang menunjuki ke kakaknya dengan tatapan tak jauh dengan kakak kembarannya.

Seperti biasa, perempuan bernama Miku Hatsune ini mengenakan jubah, syal, penutup mulut yang sebelumnya ia pakai. Ia seperti layaknya _assasin_ atau ninja. Tapi, Miku hanya menanggapinya dengan...

"Penyamaran, biar tidak ketahuan,"

Dan adik-adiknya hanya ber-_sweatdrop_-ria saja.

"Lebih baik, pakai tudung kalian, agar tak ketahuan oleh penjaga. Bila ketahuan, saya tak bisa membayangkan wajah ayah yang sedang marah..." ucap Miku dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Ya, Miku pernah melihat ayahnya yang bernama Kaito Shion memarahi dia habis-habisan disebabkan suatu alasan. Dan ia pernah menyaksikan tampang ayahnya yang sedang marah level gunung Krakatau meletus. Dan sayangnya, adik-adiknya tak pernah menyaksikan hal itu. Karena, adik-adiknya Miku yang bernama Rin dan Len Kagamine ini adalah anak kesayangannya Kaito Shion.

"B-Baik, kak..." ucap Len dan disusul oleh Rin yang memuali mengenakan tudung mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, Miku, Rin, dan Len, keluar dari beranda kamar Miku dengan melompat. Mengapa melompat? Tidak terbang? Karena, bila mereka terbang, akan mudah ketahuan oleh penjaga kerajaan. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka akan menyaksikan hal yang tak ingin dilihat, yaitu gunung meletus. #ha?

"Baiklah, ikuti kakak, agar kalian tak ketahuan..." ucap Miku dengan suara kecil. Rin dan Len mengangguk setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Miku.

Akhirnya, mereka berjalan pelan agar tak ketahuan. Saat ini, mereka berada di taman kerajaan yang letaknya berada di belakang istana. Dan bila mereka berjalan lurus, mereka akan menuju ke hutan yang bernama Sanctuary Forest. Disitulah, tempat gadis keturunan ras Gwageth Anoon yang bernama Gumi berada.

Tapi syukurlah, tak ada yang menjaga di tempat itu. Sehingga, mereka bisa aman.

Disaat mereka akan menuju ke Sanctuary Forest, terdapat patung dewi yang dibawahnya terdapat tulisan. Ah, rupanya, itu adalah nisan ibunya Miku, Rin, dan Len.

Dan ya, sebelum Miku pergi menuju ke Sanctuary Forest, kedua mata dia tertuju pada patung dewi yang sebagaimana patung itu adalah makam ibunya. Rin yang melihatnya, meneriaki Miku dengan suara sedikit keras.

"Kak! Kakak! Cepetan! Nanti, kita ketahuan!" teriak Rin.

"I-Iya, Rin!" ujar Miku yang langsung meninggalkan patung itu.

Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga berlari menuju ke Sanctuary Forest. Hutan yang tak kenal akan waktu, dan selalu malam hari berapa hari sekali pun.

Cepat atau lambat, ayah mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya, bahwa mereka bertiga sudah kabur dari istana, dan meninggalkannya. Dan disaat ayahnya akan mengetahui, bahwa anak-anak mereka berada di dunia lain, ayahnya pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu.

Di Sanctuary Forest, terdapat peri-peri yang tak biasanya bersembunyi disana. Contohnya ras Gwageth Anoon. Ras ini seperti layaknya putri duyung, tapi kaki mereka tak seperti sirip ikan layaknya putri duyung, melainkan kaki mereka berselaput seperti angsa. Kulit mereka bersisik, hanya bisa mengendalikan air. Kuku mereka bisa memanjang dan bisa dijadikan sebagai senjata. Bila mereka berada di daratan, kulit mereka tak bersisik, kaki mereka tak berselaput, dan digantikan sayap. Mereka lemah berada di kawasan daratan, tapi mereka sangat kuat berada perairan.

Dan, alasan mengapa peri ini ditakutkan oleh ras lain, terutama manusia adalah, mereka senang menculik kaum adam dan ujung-ujungnya akan tragis.

"Kita cari di Sanctuary Forest?" tanya Len sambil membuka tudung dia dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Iya." Singkat Miku. "Menurut Haku, gadis bernama Gumi tinggal di Sanctuary Forest. Ia anak dari pasangan ras Gwageth Anoon dan manusia... tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba, Miku teringat sesuatu di dalam kepalanya.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Rin yang sedikit curiga pada kakaknya.

"Dia sama seperti kita..." gumam Miku.

Tiba-tiba, Miku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Ia mengambil belatinya yang sudah disiapkan di bagian kaki atas di kanannya. Posisi dia sedang bertahan, dan mencari sumber asal suaranya.

"Siapkan senjata kalian. Ada seseorang di sini." Ucap Miku dengan suara berbisik pada adik-adiknya.

Karena tak begitu mengerti, dengan terpaksa Rin dan Len mengikuti perintah kakaknya dan mempersiapkan senjata mereka. Len mempersiapkan pedangnya, Rin bersiap-siap dengan tangan kosong, tapi tetap dalam posisi bertahan.

"Siapa saja kau, tapi yang terpenting tunjukkan dirimu..." gumam Miku yang melihat kiri-kanan yang hanya menggerakan matanya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, sesosok hitam muncul dari atas pohon dan menyerang Miku dengan senjata dia, yaitu pedang katana. Miku yang secara sadar akan kedatangan musuh, langsung masih dalam posisi bertahan dan menahan pedang katana sang musuh.

Dan sosok itu adalah, seorang gadis yang berambut hijau muda pendek dengan iris yang selaras dengan rambutnya.

"Ka-Kakak!?" dan tentunya, Rin dan Len begitu terkejut apa yang mereka lihat.

"Akhirnya... kau menunjukkan wajahmu..." ucap Miku yang tergeletak tanah dan masih menahan pedang katana sang musuh.

"Heh! Jadi, kau suka kedatanganku ini?" tanya sang makhluk yang tak diketahui itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kakakku!" seru Len yang sedang menebas pedangnya ke arah musuh.

Tapi sangat disayangkan, sang musuh itu melihatnya dan menerima tebasan itu dengan pedang katananya dengan satu tebasan. Dn satu tebasan itu, pedang Len terhempas jauh.

"Biar kuatasi, Len!" kedua tangan Rin menyilang dan ia menutup mata untuk kosentrasi. Oh, ternyata, ia mengendalikan tumbuhan disekitarnya untuk mengambil katana sang musuh.

Dan berhasilnya, tumbuhan merambat itu mengambil pedang katana sang musuh yang sudah siap untuk membunuh Miku.

"Bagus sekali, Rin!" puji Miku dan Len pada Rin.

Dan akhirnya, Miku bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan Len mengambil pedangnya. Dan pada waktu bersamaan, Len dan Miku mengarahkan pedang dan belati ke arah sang musuh, lebih tepatnya di leher sang musuh, hingga gadis berambut hijau muda ini tak bisa bergerak satu langkah pun.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Miku dengan tatapan sedikit menyeramkan.

"Aku?" sang gadis beriris hijau muda ini hanya tersenyum sinis. "Namaku adalah Gumi, ras campuran dari Gwageth Anoon dan Mage," ujar dia yang bernama Gumi. "Dan pastinya, kalian adalah anak dari Titania dan Oberon, bukan?" tanya lagi dia.

Dan tentunya, Miku, Rin, dan Len, begitu terkejut apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis bernama Gumi ini. Mereka terlalu cepat untuk bertemu dengan orang yang mereka cari. Entah, harus merasakan apa, senang atau kesal atau marah.

"Jangan sembarangan kau bicara, makhluk kotor! Kami tanya, siapa kau!?" tanya Len yang ujung pedang dia makin menyentuh leher bagian kanan Gumi.

"Haaah..., sudah kukatakan, namaku adalah Gumi. Apa kau... benar-benar keras kepala?" tanya Gumi dengan sindiran pada Len.

Dan tentu saja, Len begitu kesal apa yang dikatakan oleh Gumi. "Sialan kau! Kupotong lehermu!" seru Len. Langsung saja, Len menggerakan pedangnya dan berusaha untuk memotong lehernya Gumi.

Tapi, gadis berambut pendek ini, berhasil menghindar dari serangan Len, dengan menundukkan badannya, dan ia melakukan aksi _rolling _dan berhenti di depan pohon.

Gadis berambut _teal _itu langsung saja, menghentikan aksinya Len dengan menahan pedang adiknya, apalagi dengan tangan kosong.

"Hentikan, Len. Sepertinya, dia adalah orang yang kita cari. Simpan pedangmu itu. Kita akan bertanya beberapa pertanyaan pada dia." Ucap Miku dengan muka datar, tetapi tatapan mata yang begitu serius.

"Rin! Jagalah pedangnya! Jangan sampai ia mengambil pedang dia." Perintah Miku pada adik perempuannya.

Gadis dengan memiliki mata berbeda ini, berjalan dan mendekati Gumi. Setelah ia merasa cukup dekat dengan dia, ia langsung dalam posisi duduk dan bertatapan dengan Gumi.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku ini adalah anak Titania, Gumi?" tanya Miku pada Gumi.

"Heh! Tentu saja aku tahu. Dari matamu yang berbeda itu, aku sudah tahu kalau itu adalah kau, Miku Hatsune!" ucap Gumi dengan nada yang begitu membuat Miku sedikit kesal. "Selain itu, asal tahu saja, ayahku dengan ayahmu itu, adalah teman lama!" lanjut dia.

"Apa...?" Miku yang sedikit tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Gumi, langsung menarik bajunya dia dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"Bilang sekali lagi kalau berani, b*j*ng*n!" ancam Miku pada Gumi dengan kata-kata yang kasar.

"Kalau kau tak percaya apa yang kukatakan, aku bisa mengatar kalian ke tempatku, bagaimana?" tanya Gumi.

Miku sedikit ragu-ragu apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang memiliki rambut hijau muda ini. Apa ia ingin ikut dengan dia, atau melanjutkan pencarian?

"Jangan dengarkan dia, kak. Dia itu sudah menyerang kakak!" seru Len yang berpendapat tidak setuju.

Akhirnya, karena tak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir lebih lama, maka Miku memutuskannya.

"Len, Rin, ikuti kakak dan gadis ini. Kita akan menuju ke tempat dia." Tukas Miku.

Spontan saja, mendengar dari kakak tertuanya, Rin dan Len begitu terkejut apa yang dikatakan. Tapi, karena mereka adalah kakaknya Rin dan Len, dengan terpaksa mereka menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Miku Hatsune.

"Sebelum itu, kembalikan pedangku," ujar Gumi yang meminta pedang katananya dikembalikan.

"Sebelum kita menuju ke tempatmu, aku tak akan menyerahkan pedangmu." Ujar Miku yang berusaha untuk tak menerimanya.

"Cih! Baiklah..." akhirnya, Gumi menuruti perintah Miku. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke kolam yang ada dibelakangnya Rin.

"Hanya ras Gwageth Anoon dan Mermaid yang bisa masuk ke kolam. Maka dari itu, akan kuberi sedikit mantra pada kalian." Ucap Gumi sambil menoleh ke belakang. Ia menutup mata dan kedua tangannya direntangkan.

"_Sou aerin saek iar forsz dreisz rosta qua wrotto droen resta!_" sebuah kalimat yang sulit diterjemahkan itu, membuat Miku bingung apa yang ia katakan. Sedangkan Rin dan Len hanya diam saja. Mungkin, Rin dan Len sudah tahu apa mantra yang diucapkan oleh gadis berambut hijau muda ini.

Setelah beberapa kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan, kulit mereka bertiga bersisik, jari-jari mereka berselaput, leher mereka berongga seperti ikan, dan telinga mereka pun juga bentuknya sedikit aneh, walau memanjang. Mereka seperti, putri duyung jejadian #what?

"A-Apa ini...?" tanya Miku yang sedang melihat kedua tangannya yang bersisik.

"Itu membuatmu bisa beradaptasi di dalam air. Mantra yang tadi itu adalah untuk bisa berubah menjadi ras bagianku, hanya saja efeknya kalian akan menjadi ras kalian setelah keluar dari dalam air," jelas Gumi.

"Baiklah, lepaskan alas kalian, kita akan masuk ke dasar bawah air." Lanjut Gumi yang bersiap-siap untuk terjun ke dalam air.

BYURRR!

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Aku tak begitu yakin dengan gadis ini, tapi sepertinya, ia berusaha untuk membuktikan bahwa dia adalah orang yang kita cari. Aku, adik-adikku, serta Gumi, menyelam lebih dalam dan dalam. Entah, harus berapa dalam lagi, agar kita sampai.

"Hei! Dapat darimana kau mendapatkan mata itu?" tanya Gumi padaku.

"M-Mata apa?" tanyaku yang masih belum mengerti.

"Mata merah itu. Sangat jarang sekali, melihat peri yang bermata _heterochromia_," ujar gadis itu.

"Ah, mata ini sudah lama kok. Bahkan, semenjak saya lahir, mata ini sudah bagian dari tubuhku..." ucapku sambil memegang mata kananku yang berbeda.

"Begitu..."

Aku berpikir, sebenarnya mengapa mataku berbeda dengan yang lain? Apa aku ini berbeda dengan yang lain, sehingga banyak yang membenciku? Apakah, ibuku juga memiliki mata berbeda juga? Karena, ayahku bukan pemilik mata _heterochromia_. Saya benar-benar bingung dan pertanyaan-pertanyaaan yang belum di jawab masih berada di kepalaku.

"Oh, ada istana..."

Saat Rin mengatakan ada istana, aku melihat ke depan, dan begitu terkejutnya aku. Tak kusangka, ada istana yang begitu megah, mungkin istana itu lebih megah dari istanaku. Karena, istana itu berlapisi emas layaknya surga.

"Jadi..., ini tempatmu, Gumi?" tanyaku pada gadis berambut pendek ini.

"Ya," singkat dia. "Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ras yang hidup air tinggal disini..." lanjut dia.

"Ayo, kita akan ke istana sana." Ujar dia.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, nih?" tanya Rin yang merasa tidak yakin dari suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku biasanya datang ke sana, ayo!"

Akhirnya, Gumi mengajak kita ke istana berlapis emas itu.

~oO0Oo~

Disaat saya mengunjungi istana emas itu, aku benar-benar melongo dan tak percaya apa yang kulihat. Padahal, saya biasa-biasa mengunjungi istanaku, tapi istana ini dua kali lebih megah dari istanaku. Semuanya, terlihat begitu berkelas. Di langit-langit saja, terdapat lukisan-lukisan dengan teknik tempra.

"Gumi!" tiba-tiba, saya mendengar suara laki-laki yang asing ditelingaku. Suara itu, berasal dari pemuda berambut warna yang sama seperti Gumi yang sedang berjalan ke arah kita. Tunggu dulu, mereka kembar?

"Oh, ada apa, Gumiya?" tanya Gumi pada lelaki bernama Gumiya.

"Kau habis darimana? Ayahmu mencarimu. Dan siapa orang-orang di belakangmu?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menunjuk ke kita.

"Ah, mereka anak-anak Titania dan Oberon. Antarkan mereka ke ayahku, Gumiya," ujar Gumi dengan nada sedikit rendah pada Gumiya. "Selain itu, mana pedangku?" tanya Gumi yang lagi-lagi menatapku.

"Rin, kembalikan pedang dia." Ucapku pada adik perempuanku.

Akhirnya, adik perempuanku yang bernama Rin menyerahkan pedang yang berbeda dari pedang yang kulihat sebelumnya.

"Gumiya, kuserahkan padamu," ucap dia sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Dan akhirnya, gadis itu meninggalkan kita dengan pedang dia.

"Ng... apa kalian kembar?" tanyaku pada pemuda berambut hijau muda itu.

"Ah, bukan. Kami malah tidak bersaudara. Kami hanya teman biasa, kok," ujar dia. "Perkenalkan, namaku Gumiya, temannya Gumi. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Santun dia dengan menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Namaku Miku Hatsune. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gumiya." Ucapku sambil bersalaman dengan dia. Dilanjuti dengan adikku, Len dan terakhir Rin.

"Ng... apa dia memang bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Rin pada Gumiya. "Maksud kami, perilaku dia benar-benar membuat kami kesal," tambah Len.

"Memang, dia seperti itu. Tapi, dibalik sifat yang membuat orang kesal, ia berhati yang lembut. Ia mempunyai alasan tertentu untuk menutupi dirinya," ucap Gumiya pada kami.

"Alasan?" tanyaku yang masih belum mengerti.

"Ehm... sebenarnya, ibu dia sudah tiada sejak ia masih kecil. Setelah ia menyadari bahwa ibunya sudah 'benar-benar' tidak kembali, dia begitu keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain," lanjut dia.

Ternyata, baru kusadari, setelah apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda dengan iris berwarna hijau muda ini, ia benar-benar mirip seperti saya. Ia begitu keras kepala, tak mau mendengarkan omongan orang lain, dan mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam. Dia benar-benar mirip seperti saya.

"Kalian pasti anaknya Oberon dan Titania, bukan?" tanya Gumiya.

"B-Benar..." ucapku yang kembali sadar dari lamunanku.

"Baiklah, akan kuantarkan kalian ke ayahnya Gumi," ujar dia. "Sebenarnya, ayah kalian kenal lama dengan ayahnya Gumi. Bisa dibilang, teman lama. Ayo, ikuti aku." Sahut dia. Dan pada akhirnya, ia mengantarkan kita ke ayahnya Gumi, bisa dibilang teman lama ayahku.

~oO0Oo~

Tak berlangsung lama, kami mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut ungu dengan rambut panjang, hingga rambut dia dikuncir kuda. Tapi, yang kulihat hanyalah, bagian belakangnya saja, sehingga aku tak tahu bagaimana wajah ayahnya Gumi.

"Paman, ini anak-anaknya Oberon," ujar dia.

"Anak-anaknya Oberon?" sang lelaki berambut ungu itu bertanya pada kita.

"I-Iya, benar sekali..." ucapku yang sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kalau tak salah, kau yang gadis berambut _teal _adalah, Miku Hatsune, bukan?" saat ia bertanya, ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku. I-ia benar-benar tahu denganku.

"Dan sepasang anak kembar itu, Rin dan Len Kagamine, bukan?" tanya lagi pada adik-adikku sambil menatap mereka.

"B-Benar sekali," ucap Len yang langsung dengan posisi tegap. "S-Senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Ucap Rin yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Len.

"Ng... anu..., bagaimana Anda bisa tahu tentang kami, tuan –" belum sempat pembicaraanku selesai, sang pemuda bersurai ungu itu memotong pembicaraanku dengan tak sopannya.

"Gumiya, bisakah kau keluar? Dan tolong, panggilkan Gumi secepatnya," ucap dia pada Gumiya.

"Baik paman." Sahut dia yang langsung berbalik dan mencari Gumi.

"Baiklah, sampai mana tadi kita?"

Haaah, sepertinya, saya harus diuji kesabaran sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu tentang kami, tuan –"

" –Panggil saja Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui." Ucap dia yang sekali lagi memotong pembicaraanku. "Tentu saja saya tahu tentang kalian, karena saya teman lamanya ibu dan ayah kalian." Ujar dia.

Aku benar-benar begitu terkejut apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki bernama Gakupo Kamui ini. Teman lamanya ayah dan ibuku? Saya pasti salah mendengarnya. Dan sepertinya, Rin dan Len tak jauh beda denganku, mereka benar-benar begitu terkejut.

"T-Teman lama ayah dan ibuku...?" tanyaku yang hampir tak percaya.

"Benar..." ucap dia sambil sedikit mengangguk kepalanya. "Lalu, mengapa kalian berada disini? Mengapa kalian tak kembali ke tempat kalian?" tanya dia.

Bagiku, ini benar-benar pertanyaan paling bodoh. Mengapa? Hah! Saya pasti tertawa. Tapi, karena beliau adalah teman lamanya ayah dan ibuku, aku pasti tak akan tertawa di depan beliau. Dan aku, akan kujawab dengan seluruh isi pikiranku.

"Aku... akan pergi... mencari ibuku..." ucapku dengan ketus.

"Hooo... begitu..." dan ia hanya menanggapi dengan wajah yang sedikit tersenyum.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia hanya menanggapi dengan wajah seperti itu? Orang awam pasti terkejut apa yang ku katakan, tapi... dia hanya menanggapi dengan wajah tersenyum. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : Maaf karena sudah lama menunggu, akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk dengan urusan dunia nyata. Dan, Fanfic ini makin lama makin penasaran ya? Baiklah, di chapter yang akan mendatang, akan saya buatkan lebih misterius lagi XD #PLAK #PLAK #PLAK!**

Rika : Miku, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga, Anda bisa cepat-cepat pensiun dengan yang lainnya *digampar*

Miku : ENAK SAJA KAU BILANG! AKU INI MASIH MUDA!

Rika : Hahaha, _gomen _Miku. Bercanda doang. Yang lebih terpenting, moga-moga fansnya makin lama makin banyak dan makin banyak yang menggemari kamu

Miku : Nah, gitu dong, yang bener...

Rika : Ah~~ selain itu, adakah yang mau...

**RE~VI~EW~~? :)**


	4. Will You Join with Us?

Rika : Hai hai hai~~~ sudah lama saya hiatus dan akhirnya saya kembali :D :D :D

Akarin : Darimana saja kau ini? Semuanya pada nunggu Fanficmu yang terbengakalai -_-

Rika : Maaf Rin, yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu. Dan sekarang...

Mizuki : Lanjut~~~ :)

Miku : _Enjoy it_~~~ :D

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Sudah Rika katakan, Vocaloid masih tetap punya Yamaha

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD kagak bener, TYPO(s) bertebangan dan jatuh (?), dan sebagainya

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"Apa alasanmu untuk mencari ibumu, Miku Hatsune?" tanya lelaki berambut ungu padaku.

"Alasan?" tanyaku. "Ibuku sudah tak ada lagi saat aku masih kecil, dan saya memutuskan untuk mencari ibuku. Aku yakin, dia masih ada." Ucapku dengan ketus.

"Kalau kau tidak menemukannya?"

"Tidak menemukannya...?" aku pun mulai terpojok, aku tak bisa berbicara lagi. Mulutku entah mengapa tak mau mengatakannya. Disaat genting, adikku, Len, langsung turun tangan.

"Kita yakin, ibu kita masih ada. Karena, ibu kita tak mungkin meninggalkan kita dengan tak ada alasan satu pun." Ujar Len.

"Benar! Ibu masih ada, dan kami ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibu kita!" ucap Rin yang juga membenarkan ucapan Len.

"Rin, Len..." Aku benar-benar terselamatkan, bila mereka tak ada, aku harus bagaimana? Walau mereka benar-benar menyebalkan, bahkan aku tak menyukai mereka berdua, setidaknya mereka tetaplah adik-adikku.

"Hahaha..." tapi, pemuda bernama Gakupo Kamui itu hanya tertawa saja, saat kami beragumen dengan dia. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahnya Gumi. Terlebihi lagi, sifat dia benar-benar seperti sifat ayahku, sangat tidak dimengerti apa yang dipikirkan.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti anakku saja... Kalian memang, benar-benar keras kepala," ujar dia. "Tapi, itu lebih baik, dibandingkan kalian egois..." lanjut dia.

"Lu –maksudku, ibunya Gumi, benar-benar mirip seperti ibu kalian. Benar-benar cantik, sempurna di mata orang, dan baik hati. Tapi, ibunda Gumi sudah tak ada lagi, didepan mata saya..." ujar dia dengan wajah sedikit depresi.

"M-Maksud Anda apa? Apakah ibunya Gumi mempunyai suatu hubungan dengan ibuku?" tanyaku yang masih penasaran.

"Ibu kalian dengan ibunda Gumi mempunyai hubungan, mereka sahabat. Mereka mempunyai kesukaan yang sama, suka berpetualang, suka berburu, dan juga suka menyanyi... mereka benar-benar... seperti malaikat saja..."

Kemudian, tetesan air, keluar dari mata kanan sang pemuda berambut ungu. Ia... menangis...

"Ah..., maafkan saya... hanya, saya jadi teringat tentang ibu kalian dan ibunda Gumi... hahaha, maafkan saya..." ujar dia sambil tertawa untuk menutupi dirinya yang sedang menangis.

Sekarang, saya sudah mengerti. Walau Gumi adalah gadis keras kepala, tapi setidaknya, ia pasti…

"Terima kasih, paman..." ucapku. "Aku... akan mencari Gumi dulu..." ucapku sembari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah! Kakak!" walau suara adikku yang mencoba untuk menghentikanku, tapi itu tak berpengaruh padaku. Aku yakin, gadis itu pasti memiliki tujuan yang sama sepertiku.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

Cih, semuanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar sudah muak berada di sini. Tujuanku sebenarnya adalah mencari ibuku, bukannya tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Aku benar-benar benci dengan ayahku. Ia selalu saja melarangku, bahkan sejak saya masih kecil. Dan lagi, ia baru-baru memberitahu ibu saya kalau ia sudah benar-benar tiada.

"Aaarrggh!"

BANG!

Aku begitu kesal hingga aku memukul tembok di lorong di samping kananku, hingga tanganku merasakan sesuatu seperti cairan disekitar tangan kananku. Pikiranku sudah kacau. Kepalaku penuh dengan isi kekerasan. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Gumi!"

Tiba-tiba, suara yang tak asing di telingaku, berasal dari belakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan terdapat pemuda berambut hijau muda berlari mengarahku. Oh,rupanya Gumiya.

"Ada apa. Gumiya?" tanyaku pada dia. "Jangan bilang ayah menyuruhmu untuk mencariku?" lanjutku.

"Hahaha, memang benar apa yang Gumi katakan. Tebakanmu selalu benar. Maka dari itu, ayo kita kembali." ucap Gumiya sembari senyum.

Cih, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Gumiya malah menuruti ayahku? Padahal, hanya dia satu-satunya teman baikku. Aku benar-benar benci semuanya.

"Kenapa kau malah menurutinya...?" tanyaku dengan nada rendah.

"Eh? Karena, paman sudah seperti ayahku sendiri Kau tahu bukan kalau orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal. Lagipula, beliau adalah ayahmu bukan?" tanya dia. "Gumi, kau kenapa dengan tanganmu? tanganmu bengkak sekali?"

"Kau tak perlu berbaik hati denganku..." ucapku sembari berbalik.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Gumi? Lagipula kita –"

"Kita apa? Teman? Sahabat? Kau hanyalah bocah ingusan, Gumiya! Aku sudah muak tinggal disini!" seruku pada Gumiya. Langsung saja, aku berlari entah kemana aku harus pergi.

Aku sudah muak dengan dunia ini. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibu, hanya itu saja. Walau aku sudah berkali-kali memandangi foto lukisan ibu, tapi tetap saja, aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu. Andai saja ibu ada disini, hidupku pasti berbeda.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"Gumi!" aku memanggil nama gadis berambut hijau yang pernah aku temui. Aku memanggil terus nama dia hingga saya bisa bertemu dengan Gumi. Karena, dia adalah satu-satunya harapanku.

"Gumi!" aku memanggil lagi dengan suara lantang. Aku begitu tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana, karena istana ini sangat besar. Bahkan, lebih besar dan lebih megah dibandingkan rumahku.

"Miku!" tiba-tiba, ada suara lelaki yang tak asing dari belakangku, saat aku menoleh, terdapat sosok pemuda berambut hijau. Ah, rupanya Gumiya, kebetulan sekali.

"Gumiya, apa kau tahu dimana Gumi?" tanyaku pada Gumiya.

"Gumi... mau kabur..." ucap dia dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah.

Gumi mau kabur!? Yang benar saja, padahal kita baru bertemu. Kalau ia kabur, aku tak bisa ke dunia manusia. Lebih baik, aku mengejar dia.

"Jaga adik-adikku, Gumiya. Aku mengandalkanmu," ucapku sambil menepuk pundak Gumiya.

Maka, langsung saja aku mengambil seribu langkah untuk mencari Gumi.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

Aku berlari dan berlari, tanpa ke arah mana aku pergi. Aku hanya ingin lari, itu saja. Dan aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu. Aku yakin, ibu masih hidup.

Tapi, aku hanyalah gadis keras kepala yang selalu saja membuat onar. Tak ada gunanya aku seperti ini. Aku membenci semuanya, termasuk ayahku.

Setelah saya berlari cukup jauh, aku sudah berada di taman kerajaan, dan di depanku terdapat dua buah pohon beringin yang lebat, seperti bagaikan pintu gerbang. Aku menoleh ke kiri-kanan, tak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Maka, aku masuk kedalam.

Saat aku memasuki, ruangannnya begitu gelap, sebenarnya ini dimana? Baru pertama kali ini saya menemukan tempat di taman kerajaan. Dan setelah aku berjalan menelusuri tempat ini, didepanku terdapat sebuah... kolam? Yah, cukup aneh berada di kolam dan terdapat kolam lagi.

Selain itu, ada sebuah patung salib yang ada ditengah-tengah batu besar. Ah, mungkinkah ini... makam ibuku...?

"Ternyata benar... apa yang dikatakannya..." gumamku.

Aku begitu bodoh. Tak mempercayai pada orang yang aku sayangi. Aku begitu keras kepala. Seharusnya, aku menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahku, kalau ibu benar-benar tidak ada. Begitu pula Gumiya, maafkan aku...

"Sial...! aku benar-benar bodoh..." isakku. Dan kusadari, air mata membasahi kedua pelipisku.

"Gumi...?" tiba-tiba, suara yang tak begitu familiar di telingaku, memanggil namaku dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan terdapat gadis berambut _teal _yang rambutnya diikat _twintail_. Lagi-lagi gadis itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini...?" tanyaku dengan nada rendah.

"Hei..., Gumi... apa kau ingin menjadi temanku...?"

Teman...? Aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh dia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik pada dia.

"Aku ingin bergabung bersama kita," ucap dia. "Apa itu makam ibumu?" tanya lagi dia.

"Iya..., sepertinya begitu..." ucapku dengan rendah.

"Begitu..." dan ia hanya mengucapkan satu kata saja. Dan ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku.

"Kau pasti menyayangi ibumu..., bukan?" tanya lagi dia dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit membuatku... tersinggung.

"I-iya..." ucapku. "Hei Miku, maaf soal tadi itu... karena aku..."

"Ah, tak apa-apa kok, Gumi. Aku juga minta maaf karena omonganku yang kasar tadi itu," ucap dia dengan sedikit tersenyum lebar.

Aku tak mengerti dengan dia. Padahal, aku hampir membunuh dia, tapi dia malah tersenyum. Lagipula..., apa jangan-jangan, dia ingin berteman denganku?

"Kenapa... kau ingin bergabung denganku? Kau bisa mencari orang lain...?" tanyaku pada dia.

"Karena... sebenarnya..., aku ingin mencari ibuku..." jawab dia.

"Lalu?"

"Aku diberi informasi dari salah satu pembantuku, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membawaku ke dunia manusia,"

"Apa kau ingin mencari ibumu di dunia manusia?"

"Bukan seperti itu!"

Aku begitu sedikit terkejut, akibat Miku yang sedikit membentak padaku. Dia memang, sulit dipahami, seperti ayahku.

"Saya tak tahu dimana ibuku sekarang. Dulu, aku mengira ibuku sudah tiada, tapi..., salah satu pembantuku mengatakan kalau ibuku masih hidup dan berada di suatu tempat. Dan aku yakin dengan hal itu..." ucap dia.

Aku mulai mengerti bagaimana kondisi sang gadis berambut _teal _itu. Maksudku, dia mempunyai masa lalu yang pahit. Tak mempunyai ibu, dan hal itu yang kurasakan.

"Aku pun juga berpikiran demikian, tapi keadaanku terbalik..." ucapku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu, aku masih percaya kalau ibuku masih hidup. Aku begitu keras kepala hingga aku tak mendengarkan ayahku, bahkan sahabatku sendiri. Tapi, begitu aku melihat salib ini... aku..." entah kenapa, pelipisku terasa basah. Ah, itu mungkin air mataku.

"Ibu kalian sebenarnya masih hidup."

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara yang asing di telingaku. Suara itu berasal dari dibelakangku, spontan saja aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berbalik.

"Siapa kau!?" Tapi, begitu aku melihat kebelakang, hanya tampak kosong saja yang kulihat.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa diriku..." Lagi-lagi, aku mendengar suara itu lagi dari belakang, tapi begitu aku berbalik, hanya tampak kosong.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kalian harus bergegas menemui Sang Penjaga Pintu Perjanjian. Karena, nyawa ibu kalian sudah berada diambang batas." Tiba-tiba saja, tampak gadis berambut merah muda dengan _ahoge _yang sudah berada di depanku. Entah, siapakah dia.

"Kalau kau ingin melawan, lawan saja kami!" Tiba-tiba, Miku mengeluarkan belatinya dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin melawan kalian. Tapi, begitu aku melihat ekspresi kalian, aku jadi tertarik. Mungkin, suatu saat, kita akan bertemu lagi, anak dari 'Kuro' dan 'Shiro'." Langsung saja, ia menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku, bagaikan ilusi. Dan yang aku tak mengerti adalah, 'anak dari 'Kuro' dan Shiro''.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Miku." Ucapku pada dia.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya." Singkatku. "Aku tak tahu siapakah dia, tapi sepertinya, dia tahu tentang ibu kita. Maka dari itu, aku ingin juga... berteman denganmu..." ucapku sambil menjulurkan tangan kananku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik, kita harus bergegas. Karena, kita tak akan dapat jatah daun bawang." Ucap dia yang berjabat tanganku.

"Bukannya 'kita tak akan dapat jatah wortel'?" tanyaku pada dia.

"Haha, entalah. Ayo, Gumi!" ajak dia padaku.

Maka, kami berlari dan menemui teman-teman baruku, ayahku, serta... sahabatku.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Rika : Wah, senang sekali kalau Rika dapat banyak _review _XD

Akarin : Kalau 'flame'? :3

Rika : Kalau 'flame' Rika hanya membalas dengan _positive thinking _saja :D

Mizuki : Adakah...

Seth : yang mau...

**REVIEW? :)**


	5. Start!

Rika : Akhirnya, saya bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menulis Fanfic ini, walau sesaat -"

Akarin : Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau hiatus? Ada apa?

Rika : Akibat Kontroversi Hati yang menyebabkan saya jadi Kelabilan Ekonomi :v

Akarin : -_-

Miku & Mizuki : lanjut~~ :D

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Selama Yamaha tidak labil Ekonomi, Vocaloid masih tetap punya Yamaha dan kawan-kawan #Wat?

**WARNING!**

AU, EYD tidak benar, TYPO(s) berserakan, dan Kontroversi Hati (?) #abaikanyangterakhir

* * *

**Author POV**

"Kakak itu... selalu membuat saya kesal..." keluh gadis berambut pirang berambut pendek.

"Apa kakak kalian selalu berbuat seperti itu?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu.

"Iya." Singkat gadis itu. "Atau lebih tepatnya, selalu." Tutur lelaki berambut pirang.

"Dia selalu berbuat yang tidak-tidak, selalu membuat masalah, hingga ayah selalu memarahi kakak," tutur gadis pirang itu yang bernama Rin. "Haaah... membuat saya jadi kontroversi hati." keluh lagi Rin.

"Ha? Kontroversi hati? Maksudnya apa?" tanya lelaki berambut hijau muda yang bernama Gumiya pada Rin.

"Entalah, soalnya lagi populer tuh, bahasa yang seperti 'labil ekonomi', 'konspirasi kemakmuran', dan sebagainya." ucap Rin dengan datar.

Tiga laki-laki yang satunya berambut pirang, satunya lagi berambut ungu, dan yang berambut hijau hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau kakak sudah tiba, ingin kuhabisi dia sepuas-puasku." ucap Len dengan berharap.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? menghabisi aku?"

Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut _teal _dan gadis berambut hijau muda datang secara tiba-tiba, lebih tepatnya muncul dari belakang Len Kagamine.

"Whoa! Kakak! Rupanya, kau sudah kembali..." ucap Len dengan keringat dingin.

"Gumi..." melihat adanya gadis berambut hijau muda yang bernama Gumi, Gumiya menatap sang gadis itu dengan perasaan lega.

"Baiklah, lupakan yang tadi itu. Nah Gumi, katakan pada dia." ucap Miku sambil menyenggol Gumi.

DUK!

Gumi yang hanya pasrah saja, terpaksa harus mengatakan pada ayahnya yang berambut ungu itu –Gakupo.

"Ugh... baiklah deh, aku akan mengatakannya..." sahut Gumi dengan pasrah.

"Maafkan aku..., ayah..." ucap Gumi dengan malu pada ayahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"EEEHH!?" Rin dan Len hanya merespon dengan wajah _shock _dan terkejut dengan mulut menganga.

"Selama ini..., aku selalu keras kepala, dan selalu membuat repot. Seharusnya, saya bersyukur, karena saya masih mempunyai ayah. Jika ibu tidak ada... dan ayah juga... maka...," air mata pun keluar dari dua iris hijau dan membasahi pelipis dia.

"Apa jadinya... aku ini...?" tanya Gumi dengan tubuh gemetaran. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya hingga ia menutupi tangisan dia dengan kedua tangan.

Tak lama kemudian, lelaki bernama Gakupo itu memeluk sang anaknya yang sedang menangis dengan pelukan hangat.

"Ayah juga minta maaf, Gumi..." bisik Gakupo pada Gumi.

"Selama ini... ayah berusaha untuk membesarkanmu hingga menjadi gadis yang baik. Ayah tak mau kehilanganmu..." lanjut Gakupo yang air matanya mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"HUWAAAAA!" mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Gumi benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Wajahnya basah akibat tangisan dia. Setidaknya, ia bersyukur masih mempunyai ayah yang selalu menyayanginya, walau dia sudah banyak melakukan dosa terhadap ayahnya.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Hatiku mulai tergertak, setelah aku melihat sesuatu yang begitu mengharukan. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah setelah saya membawa ibu pulang, apakah aku harus... meminta maaf pada ayah?

Maksudku, aku selalu membuat repot hingga ayah memarahiku. Aku bahkan ingin sekali menghajar habis-habisan. Tapi, setelah aku pikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan Haku memang benar.

_"Orang tua yang tulus, pasti memaafkan perbuatan anaknya. Meskipun melakukan dosa yang besar"_

"Kak? Kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba, lamunanku dibangunkan oleh adik perempuanku.

"Ah, saya tak apa-apa kok. Hanya terharu saja..." ucapku pada Rin Kagamine, adik perempuanku.

"Paman, kami tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kami harus bergegas, serta... kami ingin mengajak Gumi." Ucapku pada pemuda berambut ungu.

"Apa kalian benar-benar mencari ibumu? Apa kalian benar-benar tahu dimana ibu kalian berada?" tanya dia padaku.

"Ya. Ibu sedang berada di 'Pintu Perjanjian' dan beliau sedang menunggu kita." Ucapku.

"Hooo, jika kalian pergi kesana, aku tak melarang kalian kesana. Setidaknya, berhati-hatilah, serta jaga anakku." Ucap dia sembari tersenyum.

"Tunggu!"

Saat lelaki berambut hijau muda itu mengatakan satu kata yang membuat aku heran, aku bertanya pada dia. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga ikut bergabung dengan kalian!" seru Gumiya.

"EEEHH!?" dua adikku serta Gumi begitu terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gumiya.

"Jika kalian menuju 'Pintu Perjanjian' kalian pasti akan menemui Penajaganya, bukan?" tanya Gumiya pada kita.

"I-Iya..." ucapku. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Penjaga Pintu Perjanjian, untuk mengetahui rasku... yang sebenarnya..." jawab Gumiya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Ah, bicara soal itu, aku teringat cerita yang diceritakan oleh Lily tentang kedua orang tuanya. Apa jangan-jangan... ia memiliki tujuan yang sama seperti orang tuanya Lily?

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut." ucapku sembari senyum.

"EH!? Yang benar saja!" dan Gumi begitu terkejut apa yang kukatakan.

"Tak apa-apa kan, Gumi? Lagipula kalian berdua berteman," sahutku pada Gumi.

"Baiklah, baik..." Dan akhirnya, Gumi mengatakannya.

"Ini pasti akan lebih seru. Benar bukan, Len?" Tanya Rin pada adik kembarnya –Len.

"Benar sekali!" ucap Len.

Sepertinya, semuanya menerima apa yang kupilih. Maka, kami pamit pada ayahnya Gumi dan meninggalkan dia, dan dimulailah, petualangan yang sebenarnya. "Paman, kami pamit dulu. Kami tak tahu kapan kami kembali, tapi pasti kami akan pulang." Ucapku pada pemuda berambut ungu.

"Baik. Berhati-hatilah."

* * *

**Author POV**

* * *

Setelah berbicang-bincang, tak lama kemudian Miku dan kawan-kawan pergi naik ke permukaan darat untuk berpetualang. Tapi, setelah mereka naik ke permukaan darat, seseorang berambut biru dengan mengenakan syal yang juga selaras dengan iris dan rambutnya berdiri dan bersandar di tembok. Kebetulan, pemuda itu berada di balik punggung pemuda bernama Gakupo Kamui.

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi disitu? Lebih baik kau mengurusi anak-anakmu atau kerajaanmu." Ujar Gakupo.

"Ya mau gimana coba? Anak-anakku pada pergi, Dan saya hanyalah manusia biasa-biasa," sahut orang itu. "Jadi, kau mau ikut? Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa mereka menghadapi musuh-musuh diluar sana..." lanjut dia.

"Tentu saja, tapi bagaimana dengan kerajaanmu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Gampang, aku minta bantuan dari Odin dan Zeus untuk segera mencarikan pengganti." ucap lelaki itu dengan santainya.

Mendengar perkataan yang mustahil itu, Gakupo hanya ber_sweatdrop _ditempat.

"Jadi, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya lelaki itu pada Gakupo.

"Haaah... Baiklah, lagipula, aku sudah lama tak keluar dari dunia ini." Sahut Gakupo.

"Kita akan bertemu dia lagi..." ucap lelaki yang sebenarnya adalah, Raja dari kerajaan Vocalefheim –Kaito.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Oi Miku, Gumi, kau yakin jalan ini menuju ke dunia manusia?" tanya Gumiya pada dua gadis itu.

"Tenang, lagipula aku sering keluar hingga ke pelosok-pelosok, dan selalu mendengarkan cerita dari ibuku sebelum beliau menghilang." Jawab Miku.

"Sehingga, aku menemukan tempat ini..." ucap Miku yang pada akhirnya, mereka sudah berada di depan gua yang sudah ditutupi oleh bebatuan.

"Apa ini...?" Rin, Len, serta Gumiya hanya melongo ditempat sambil memandangi didepan mereka.

"Tunggu! Ada ukiran di sini," Gumi langsung menangkap apa yang lihat dan menunjuk terdapat sebuah ukiran degan kata-kata yang belum diketahui.

"Rin, apa kau bisa baca?" tanya Miku pada adiknya.

"Coba kulihat..." gumam Rin.

Rin adalah gadis yang sangat pintar dalam menerjemahkan bahasa-bahasa yang belum diketahui. Itu semua berkat dari guru dia yang mengajarkannya. Wajar saja, bila dalam kondisi seperti ini, satu-satunya harapannya adalah Rin Kagamine.

_"Bukalah bukalah, gerbang menuju masa depan, gerbang menuju harapan, dan gerbang menuju kebahagiaan. Suatu saat, gerbang ini akan membukakan masa lalu untukmu. __Eins... Zwei... Drei_...?_"_

CLING!

Tiba-tiba, ukiran yang ada di gua itu, bercahaya. Begitupula kalung atau _pendant _yang dipakai oleh Miku dan Gumi. Spontan saja, Miku dan Gumi begitu terkejut.

"A... Apa ini...?" tanya Miku yang begitu bimbang melihat _pendant _berwarna _teal _yang ia pakai bercahaya.

"J-Jangan-jangan... ini..." Gumi pun tak jauh dengan kondisi Miku. _pendant _berwarna hijau muda yang ia pakai pun bercahaya.

Karena begitu terangnya cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh dua _pendant _serta ukiran itu, cahaya itu melahap tiga gadis dan dua pemuda, hingga mereka...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akarin : ... Mereka berada di dunia GaJe, yaitu dunia yang penuh dengan _negi_, pisang, jeruk, dan wortel

Mizuki : dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya :D

Seth : The End :D :D :D

Rika : Ngawur! Buka seperti itu jalan ceritanya! =_=

Akarin : _Ahothor _sepertimu, harusnya balas pesan readers =3=

Rika : Baiklah deh... -_-

* * *

**A/N : Bagi yang _review_ tapi tak _log in_, akan kubalas di sini :) **

**Dan yang memakai akun, sudah saya PM ke akun masing-masing :)**

**Serta, jangan lupa untuk menyumbangkan kotak _review _untuk sang _Ah_othor :D  
**

**_To _yuki angel:**

Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari SAO. Jadi, ada sedikit unsurnya, sedikit kok :) :D

Bagus? Terima kasih :D

Oke, arigato atas dukungannya XD

Dan ini sudah _update _desu X3 ~~

* * *

Akarin : Bye Bye~~ :D

Mizuki : See you next time~~ XD

Rika : Salam GaJe :)


End file.
